El príncipe y la problemática doncella
by GoraT
Summary: Alguna vez se han preguntado como los padres de Shikamaru terminaron juntos? -Traducción-
1. El inicio del cuento

Etto… Hola!, bueno yo no tengo una gran imaginación

Inner: la tiene pero le da vergüenza admitirlo

Gora: bueno esta historia le pertenece a **lord of the land of fire , **quien escribe en inglés pero esta historia me gusta mucho y decidí traducirla.

Inner: Además de que no hay ninguna historia en español de ésta pareja TT

Gora: Cierto. Este fic es un solo capitulo, pero debido a que no tengo el suficiente tiempo para traducir todo, así que lo pienso poner por capítulos -

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-san, si me pertenecieran, Shikamaru ya seria oficialmente novio de Temari XD.

XXXXXX

Se encontraban en el jardín, los recuerdos de otra deliciosa comida fueron puestos en una canasta, se encontraban relajándose bajo las hojas de las palmeras. Temari tenia los ojos cerrados y su cabeza sobre el regazo de el. No había planes para el resto del día. Tendrían que encontrar algo que hacer o no, el solo hecho de estar juntos era suficiente.

Temari abrió un ojo y volteo a verlo a la cara "Oye flojo, cuéntame una historia"

El miro abajo curiosamente "No me sé ninguna"

Ella pico sus costillas "Baka, todo el mundo se sabe algunas historias, dime una, quiero que me entretengas"

El sonrió "Bien, te diré una"

Ella cerró su ojo y dijo mientras sonreía "Quiero que sea romántica, con una doncella y un príncipe, ya sabes, ese tipo de historia"

"Un príncipe y una doncella uh?" sonrió "Sabes?, creo que si tengo una historia para ti, veras así comienza…"

"había una vez" interrumpió ella "Estas historias siempre comienzan con un 'había una vez'"

Torció los ojos aunque ella no lo pudiera ver "Mujer problemática, bien, había una vez en una tierra lejana aquí llamada konoha donde vivía un guapo príncipe con el nombre de Nara Shikaku .

XXXXXXXX

Hace 18 años, antes del ataque del kyuubi, antes de elegir al Yondaime, En el segundo año de guerra entre Iwagakure y Konohagakure

"Eres un mentiroso!" le gritó Chouza

"Por favor pero que imaginación! Deberías escribir de esos libros sucios, ya sabes de aquellos que Jiraiya siempre lee" agrego Inoichi

"Hey! Chicos porque tienen que ser tan problemáticos? Juro que es verdad"

"Mentiroso!!" Gritaron ambos

"Pero es verdad, su hermana camino hacia nosotros y dijo…"

"Que espada tan poderosa!" Dijo Chouza imitando la voz de una chica. Los tres comenzaron a reír ruidosamente

Shikaku se fijo en un punto y se enderezo "Chicos creo que he localizado un nuevo objetivo!"

Sus dos amigos voltearon a la dirección que el miraba "Oh no!" gruño Chouza

"Ella otra vez?, Shikaku no sufres lo suficiente con los ninjas de la roca?" pregunto Inoichi

Se levanto un poco tembloroso de la silla "Oigan es la chica más sexy aquí! Y ninguna puede resistirse al encanto de los Nara para siempre!" dejo la mesa y se dirigió a la barra "Deséenme suerte, voy a atrapar al enemigo"

Sus amigos lo animaron hasta que el estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para no oírlos "50 ryu a que lo golpea otra vez" dijo Chouza

Inoichi lo pensó por un momento pero negó con la cabeza "No hay apuesta"

La música era fuerte y las luces multicolores parpadeaban en el lugar. La pista de baile estaba tan llena como la barra la 'Linterna Roja' Era el club más popular de Konoha, y el mejor lugar para encontrar hermosas y disponibles chicas, esta noche no era la excepción. Shikaku se había fijado en una afortunada jovencita

"Como se siente ser la chica más hermosa de toda Konoha?" Shikaku pregunto a su objetivo

La mujer le dio una mirada exasperada, y movió la cabeza "No lo se, por que no tratas de preguntarme en que se siente ser la chica más acosada? Te dije la vez pasada y la vez pasada a esa, y la otra vez pasada a esa., que no estoy interesada "

Su rostro se mostró herido "Sabes lo único que quiero es comprarte un trago"

"Tengo mi propio dinero, gracias"

"Bueno, podrías decirme al menos tu nombre esta vez"

"No, eso solo te daría más esperanzas"

"mmm y que tal tu numero de teléfono?" le ofreció una sonrisa

La mirada que le dio pudo haber congelado el mismo fuego "Si no te di mi nombre, que te hace pensar que te daré mi numero de teléfono?"

"Sabes solo trato de ser amistoso. La mayoría de las mujeres apreciarían esa atención"

"Entonces ve a molestar a alguna de ellas"

El la miro preocupado "Dime la verdad, No eres lesbiana o si? Si lo eres hay un club en el que…"

La siguiente cosa que se dio cuenta era que estaba despertando en el suelo, con sus mejores amigos al lado de el

"Que paso?" Su quijada le dolía como los infiernos

"La 'Queen Bitch'(1) de golpeo otra vez. Ahora vamos al hospital para que te curen… otra vez" dijo Inoichi

Mientras sus amigos lo ayudaban el grito con dolor "Mis costillas! Que rayos? Parecen estar rotas"

"No me sorprendería" dijo Chouza "Se paso como 5 minutos pateándote"

Miro a sus amigos con rencor "Y ustedes solo se quedaron viendo?!" que amigos tengo

"No aceptamos una misión suicida" dijo Inoichi

"Vamos a llevarte al hospital" Chouza lo cargo con cuidado y lo coloco en su espalda "Por cierto que le dijiste?

Shikaku sonrió "Le pregunte si era lesbiana"

Chouza solo asintió "Si, eso provocaría esa reacción"

"Y por esa reacción, significa que no lo es" dijo Inoichi

"Así que ya estas listo para rendirte ante la 'Queen bitch'?" pregunto Chouza

Aunque le doliera Shikaku rió "Demonios no!"

Inoichi solo movió la cabeza "de verdad tienes un deseo de muerte no?"

XXXXXXXX

"Porque venimos aquí? Ni siquiera me gusta la comida marina, mendokuse." Se quejo Shikaku

"Es mi turno de elegir donde comer, y a mi si me gusta" Respondió Inoichi

"La comida es supuestamente buena" Comento Chouza tratando de no dar preferencias "Además sirven Sake y cerveza"

"Bueno, entonces no será tan malo" Respondió Shikaku con fastidio

Entraron al nuevo restaurante y unos hombres con cabello de sal y pimienta, en un horrible uniforme amarillo les dieron la bienvenida. "Bienvenidos caballeros, el Palacio del pez Hotono se siente honorado de servir a tres héroes shinobis, desearían un Stand o una mesa?"

"Siempre nos sentamos en un Stand al fondo" Dijo Inoichi

El mesero asintió y se marcho. Viendo bien el lugar, era agradable, Tan solo tenia abierto un par de meses y aun trataban de estabilizarse. Fueron dirigidos a su stand y el hombre les dijo que su mesera llegaría en poco tiempo

Los 3 estaban pensando en que seria lo que pedirían primero, y si lo harían con sake o cerveza. La mesera se acerco a ellos, tenia también el característico uniforme amarillo

"Si gustan caballeros, puedo traerles los aperitivos"

Shikaku quito la vista del menú. "No, pero nos gustaría…" Observo a la linda mesera y su quijada se abrió sorprendido "TU!"

Cuando ella miro su rostro le lanzo una mirada de intensa furia "TU!, que haces aquí?, me has estado siguiendo acosador?"

"Oye! Mis amigos y yo solo vinimos aquí a comer"

"Escúchame bien tonto, no creas"

"**Yoshino!**"

La chica salto asustada, cuando ella volteo se encontró con el hombre que había llevado a los shinobi a sus mesas "Que haces gritándole a los clientes?"

"Padre yo solo…"

Miro a su hija y coloco su dedo en la mejilla de ella, y comenzó a sacudirla "No creas que por tener 19 años eres muy grande para contestarme"

Shikaku disfrutaba ver esa escena, podía ver como ella lo miraba rencorosamente "Si padre"

El hombre volteó a ver a los 3 shinobi y puso una amplia sonrisa "perdonen a mi hija, ella siempre ha sido irrespetuosa y agresiva" volteo a ver a Yoshino otra vez "No vuelvas a gritar a los clientes. Qué es lo que siempre digo? "

"Clientes felices son vida, clientes infelices son la muerte" repitió la frase

"Es mejor que lo recuerdes" El hombre dio una reverencia y se retiro

Cuando ella volteo a verlos noto la sonrisa de Shikaku, y eso le dio una mal presentimiento. Ella trató de mostrar una sonrisa amable "Me disculpo por mi comportamiento agresivo"

Shikaku alzó una ceja "Te refieres aquí, o en el club?"

El pudo ver como la sonrisa de yoshino se quebraba pero ella se mantuvo firme "Me refiero aquí, que estoy _sirviéndoles_" pareció que le costó trabajo decir la ultima palabra. "Están listos para ordenar?"

Chouza estaba a punto de decir algo pero Shikaku no le dio la oportunidad "La verdad no estoy seguro. Serias tan amable de leernos todo el menú?"

"Estas bromeando"

"Bueno si es mucho problema, podemos llamar a tu papá a que nos mande otra mesera, una menos irrespetuosa y agresiva con los clientes"

Ella lo miro con un odio puro, pero mantuvo su tono de voz "Estaré muy contenta de leerles el menú"

Chouza miro desaprobatoriamente a Inoichi "Tu elegiste este lugar"

Inoichi se defendió "Yo que iba a saber que la Queen Bitch trabajaba aquí!"

"Como me llamaste?" Inoichi retrocedió un poco al sentir un intento de asesinato por parte de ella

"El te llamo 'Queen Bitch'" Shikaku respondió tratando de salvar a sus amigos "Pero que esperabas si no sabíamos tu nombre, teníamos que llamarte de alguna forma, pero volviendo al menú, apreciaría que lo leyeras"

Ya en la tarde, Shikaku dejo una generosa propina en la mesa, "Bueno Yoshino, esa fue una gran comida, nos vemos mañana"

Sonrió arrogante "Solo tengo un día de descanso a la semana, y no es mañana"

"Lo se" el sonrió de igual manera.

XXXXXXX

Jijiji decidí traducir hasta aquí, ya verán lo que pasará con este príncipe y doncella XD,

Queen Bitch (1): bueno Queen es Rein verdad?, pero bitch sería 'perra' ya se que suena feo, pero en Inglés Bitch se refiere a una mujer agresiva, por eso es que le dicen así, ya sabemos el caracter de Yoshino XD, y por eso, para que no sonara feo lo deje tal como estaba en Inglés.


	2. La competencia de alcohol CHA!

Aquí el segundo capi, gracias a **Saku Ann,** **Sakura Takai, **a mi ídolo** NaraVillbs y MusaCaliope **por el review y hacer que esta traducción no sea en vano , como saben pues yo lo estoy traduciendo en capítulos así que los nombres de capítulos yo se los puse n.nU

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-san, si me pertenecieran, Shikamaru ya seria oficialmente novio de Temari XD. Y la historia es de **lord of the land of fire. **Que disfruten este capi.

"**La competencia de alcohol, CHA**!"  eso ultimo lo propuso mi inner u.u

"Bueno, esa fue otra excelente comida, mis felicitaciones al cocinero" diciendo esto dejo los suficientes billetes de ryu para levantarse e irse

Ella se interpuso en su camino y le susurró "Bien, has estado viniendo por 4 noches, quiere que me dejes en paz"

El la miro consternado "No puedo evitarlo, si la comida y el servicio son maravillosos"

"La comida no te gusta tanto" contestó ella cansinamente

"Entonces es el servicio"

"Que tengo que hacer para que dejes de venir aquí"

"Toma un trago conmigo"

Su cara parecía como si hubiese chupado un amargo limón, pero finalmente asintió "Salgo a las 10, te espero en bar de Noslen"

XXXXXXX

Lo encontró en el bar, pidieron una cerveza, cuando ella tuvo la suya frente sí la bebió en menos de 10 segundos. Después colocó el vaso en la barra y se levanto "Bien, ya me tome un trago contigo, me voy"

"Adiós!, mañana nos vemos, pienso probar el filete"

Ella volvió a sentarse "Mira, porque no entiendes y me dejas en paz, nunca vas a obtener lo que quieres"

"A que te refieres?"

"Que no importa cuanto me molestes o vayas a mi trabajo, nunca iré a la cama contigo"

El la miró sorprendido "Oh _Yoshino_, como puedes pensar tan mal de mi"

Ella miró al cantinero y pidió otra cerveza más "eras, _Shikaku _como no quieres que lo haga, si tu has tratado de hacerlo desde que nos conocimos"

"Un caballero jamás le haría una propuesta así a una dama, lo único que he querido es que me conozcas"

"eso es todo uh?" Contesto sarcásticamente

El asintió "ya que si después de conocerme tu quieres ir a la cama conmigo…"

"Sabes? Si fuera a matarte ninguna corte me condenaría"

Se encogió de hombros "Bueno, mira que la siguiente semana me iré a la guerra por otros 60 días, con suerte y un ninja de la roca me matara, eso te ayudaría no?"

Ella lo miró entrecerrando los ojos "No bromees, bastantes vidas se han perdido ya en esa guerra, no quiero que mueras, solo quiero que me dejes en paz"

El le señalo su cerveza, "bébela, estoy seguro que te sentirás mejor"

"La única cosa que podría ayudar es olvidarte por completo"

"Bueno, suficiente alcohol puede hacer eso"

Ella movió su cabeza "tengo una alta tolerancia al alcohol"

"Pues yo creo que es lo suficientemente fuerte para una mujer"

"Eso que quiere decir" lo miro

"Que?, yo solo digo que una mujer no podría manejarlo"

"Escúchame idiota, soy la que más tolerancia al alcohol tiene en mi familia"

"Eso no dice mucho de tu familia, o si?"

Lo miro desafiante "Apuesto a que puedo dejarte tirado bajo la mesa" El solo comenzó a reír" Tienes miedo?"

Dejo de reír de repente "Hablas n serio"

"bastante"

El lo pensó por un momento "Muy bien, si yo gano tendrás que ir en una cita conmigo tu próximo día libre"

"Bien y si yo gano tu nunca pondrás un pie en el restaurante"

"No quieres hacer que me aleje de la 'linterna roja' también?"

"No, quiero ponerte en un lugar para cuando estés siendo un idiota"

El movió su cabeza "Mujer, no hay forma de que me ganes en una competencia de beber, De hecho no solo estaré fuera del restaurante, si me ganas puedes quedarte con esto" saco de su playera un colguije

Ella miro de cerca, nunca había visto algo así, simplemente era hermoso, al final de la delgada cadena, una esfera roja de onix con tres bandas de plata, en la que del centro decía Shikaku "Seguro que quieres apostar eso?, yo no tengo joyería cara, y ese se ve muy bien"

"Tiene un valor de 2,000 Ryu"

Le creyó, "seguro que quieres arriesgarlo?"

"No es un riesgo" dijo tranquilamente

Ella se encogió de hombros y llamo al cantinero "podría traerme 2 botellas de 100 Vodka y dos caballos por favor?"

"Vodka?" pregunto sorprendido

"La cerveza tardaría mucho, y tengo que ir a trabajar mañana"

XXXXXXXXXX

Se que traduje poquito, pero es que para que quedara como capitulo ya que la parte siguiente es diferente a lo que se hablo aquí..

Gora T


	3. Asi que es muy valioso?

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-san, si me pertenecieran, Shikamaru ya seria oficialmente novio de Temari XD

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-san, si me pertenecieran, Shikamaru ya seria oficialmente novio de Temari XD. Y la historia es de **lord of the land of fire. **Que disfruten este capi.

"**Así que es muy valioso?**"

Despertó sintiendo como su cabeza se partía en dos, su lengua parecía papel y tenía el amargo sabor de haber vomitado. Otra gran noche con los chicos en el bar. Cuando lentamente, pero lentamente levanto su cabeza. Vio que aun estaba vestido y desparramado en el sillón, se levanto para ir al baño. En verdad no recordaba mucho, tomo alrededor de 10 aspirinas, era hora de un baño caliente y algo de te.

Mientras se desvestía, noto que algo faltaba. .. RAYOS! Donde demonios lo puso? , corrió al sofá y comenzó desesperadamente a buscarlo.

"Problemático"; murmuro para si, sabia que estaba en algún lugar de la casa, pero no le agradaba la idea de no saber donde estaba, puso sus manos juntas y realizo 3 sellos. "**Técnica de la sombra del cordero perdido: Shikaku**"

Inmediatamente su sombra se estiro a más de 10 pies después de la puerta de su casa. Que demonios?, "lo habré perdido en el bar?". El nunca lo perdía, ni siquiera en batalla. Que habría pasado anoche, adonde fueron el y sus amigos? Trato de recordar, Espera!, el no había salido con los chicos. Así es, el finalmente consiguió que ella tomara un trago con el. Luego ella sugirió ese ridículo enfrentamiento, y el acepto, no solo prometiéndole no volver a entrar al restaurante, sino también entregarle…

Quedo en shock por un momento. No!, eso no era posible! El hijo de Nara Shikano, haber perdido frente a una chica, en una competencia de beber?! Por primera vez en su vida agradecía que su padre no estuviera con vida para ver esto. "Gees, si mis amigos se enteran, no me dejaran vivir en paz" además aun estaba el problema de recuperarlo. Sacudió su cabeza aun sin creerlo. El reloj de la sala marcaba casi las siete. Y si mal no recuerda, ella trabaja de 1:30 a 10:00 y dijo que trabajaría hoy , así que tendría tiempo para recuperarlo. Se dirigió al baño. Algo le decía que iba a ser un día muy ruidoso.

De alguna manera ella no se sorprendía de verlo. De hecho era divertido ver su cara frustrada. Riendo para ella se acerco a el "Hola Shikaku" dijo ella con fuerte voz. Si, definitivamente era divertido. Merecido se lo tenía al tonto. "No retiraras tus palabras o si? , no dejabas de decirme que un caballero como tu jamás retiraba su palabra, y menos hacia una dama"

El negó con la cabeza y la dio una mirada fija "Mujer, yo te dije que no volvería a poner un pie en el restaurante, y como ves, estoy afuera."

"Es bueno saber que cumples, ahora si me permites tengo que ir a trabajar"

El se detuvo entre la puerta y ella "Mira mujer, yo solo vine para recuperar mi corazón y se que tu lo tienes"

Ella trato de no estallar de risa "Eso es patético, esa debe ser tu peor frase, que vas a hacer ahora?, Decirme como es que robe tu corazón?"

La miro fríamente "No, tu no lo robaste, simplemente lo ganaste de alguna forma, y lo quiero de vuelta" Ella lucia completamente confundida, y el suspiro " El pendiente de anoche, es un regalo muy especial y lo quiero de vuelta"

Ella sonrió entendiendo todo "Oh!, te refieres a esto" saco de su blusa el pendiente "porque lo llamas corazón si es una esfera?"

Cerró sus ojos y le dio una explicación "No solo es una pieza de joyería. Es un objeto valioso y especial que es único en mi clan; lo llamamos el corazón de los Nara, cada uno es hecho para una persona en específico y tiene unos jutsus localizadores en ellos. Cada miembro del clan Nara puede encontrar a otro, así nunca nos perderemos, lo que tu tienes ahí es mi corazón, el cual me dio mi padre justo después de haber nacido, es muy valioso para mi, y he venido para tenerlo de vuelta.

Ella se vio sorprendida "Pero si es muy valioso, no debiste apostarlo" guardo el pendiente dentro de su blusa "yo no tengo nada elegante, y resulta que esto es hermoso. Así que me lo quedo, lo gane justamente y no puedes tomarlo tan fácil"

"Lo se mujer, por eso traje esto" saco un ancho paquete y se lo dio

"Que es esto?"

"me detuve en el banco y saque esto, son unos 5,000 ryu, es el doble de lo que te pueden dar por el pendiente"

Ella movió la cabeza "No, simplemente me lo quedo"

"Que?, porque? Toma el dinero y podrás comprarte cualquier cosa hermosa que querías, para ti solo es un objeto, para mi algo muy valioso" Comenzaba a enojarse

Ella lo miro fríamente empezando a sentir como se enojaba "es valioso para mi también idiota. Resulta que es la primara cosa linda que tengo y me he ganado sin ayuda de nadie y me gusta de verdad así que me lo quedo"

"Mira, serán 10,000 ryu"

"Con permiso , se me hace tarde para el trabajo"

El volvió a interponerse, los clientes que se encontraban dentro y fuera del restaurante, veían a la extraña pareja "No me voy de aquí sin mi carazón, solo ponle precio. No volveré siquiera a hablarte, si te veo correré a otra dirección pero solo dime que quieres"

"Lo que quiero es que me dejes ir a trabajar!, si es que tienes tanto maldito dinero, porque no solo vas y te compras otro recién hecho!"

"No seria lo mismo, mi padre me lo dio, y el murió hace cuatro años"

No se esperaba eso "En serio?" El solo asintió. Demonios, si en verdad era un recuerdo de su padre no seria correcto tenerlo. Era tan injusto, ella adoraba ese pendiente, además de que quería darle una lección a ese tonto por subestimarla. Pero por muy tonto que haya sido el no le había hecho algo realmente malo. Debería de haberse sentido satisfecha con tan solo ganarle dinero y lastimar su estupido orgullo machista, era tan malo saber que no podría hacerle otra cosa.

En ese momento su padre se asomo por la puerta "Yoshino, deja de coquetear con tu novio y ven aquí"

"El no es mi…"

"Ramaki renuncio, así que quiero que estés a cargo"

"Que?, papá odio ese trabajo"

Su padre parecía de todo menos feliz "Conoces las reglas, y tu eres la menor"

"Maldición!" Volteo hacia Shikaku apunto de gritarle pero se le ocurrió una brillante idea

Shikaku miro su rostro y sintió un escalofrío, como cuando tiene que hacer una peligrosa misión "porque me miras así?"

"Harías lo que sea por tener esto de vuelta cierto?"

"claro" Respondió algo dudoso. Ella sonrió y lo jalo hacia dentro del restaurante "Hey!"

El padre de Yoshino vio como entraban y antes de preguntar ella dijo muy contenta

"Padre, Tengo buenas noticias. Aquí Shikaku ha aceptado ser nuestro nuevo Chico pescado!"


	4. El nuevo empleo

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-san, si me pertenecieran, Shikamaru ya seria oficialmente novio de Temari XD. Y la historia es de **lord of the land of fire. **Que disfruten este capi.

"**El nuevo empleo**"

"Padre, Tengo buenas noticias. Aquí Shikaku ha aceptado ser nuestro nuevo Chico pescado!"

"Que?, mujer de que demonios hablas?"

"Quieres esto de vuelta no?, no te lo venderé y si intentas robármelo gritare que intentaste violarme. Pero si aceptas y trabajas aquí como el chico pescado por seis meses, te lo devolveré"

El la miro mientras tenia la boca abierta "Mujer, estas loca?, ves esto?" dijo mostrando su chaleco "Soy un Chuunin de la hoja, además del líder del clan Nara, no esperas que sea el chico pescado!"

"Quieres tu corazón de vuelta o no?"

"Solo acepta el maldito dinero"

"Que dinero?" pregunto el padre de Yoshino, siendo ignorado

"No lo quiero, prefiero ganar lo que obtuve. Ahora como dije, si aceptas trabajar seis meses aquí, te lo devuelvo"

"Soy un shinobi muy activo, y mi batallón vuelve en dos días, esperas que le diga al Hokage que no puedo ir porque estoy trabajando en un restaurante?"

"Ya he hablado con algunos Shinobi, estas 60 días fuero y 60 días de regreso cierto?" el asintió " Bien, entonces cuando estés en konoha tu trabajas aquí, puedes trabajar igual que yo, 6 días a la semana, de 1:30 a 10:00, cuando hayas completado 6 meses, te devuelvo tu corazón"

"Su corazón?" pregunto su padre otra vez, y siendo ignorado… otra vez

"Eso tomara un año!!"

Ella sonrió "No si inicias de inmediato, además deberás de trabajar gratuitamente"

"claro" el pensaba que eso era una pesadilla "Dime que estas bromeando y me dejaras comprártelo de vuelta"

Ella se dirigió al restaurante "Vamos, te daré un delantal y una red para la cabeza. Espero seas bueno con los cuchillos"

"Mortalmente"

Le sonrió "Muy bien"

En poco tiempo se encontró sentado frente a una mesa, con 5 grandes canastas de pescado y hielo. Traía puesto una red de cabello y un sucio semi blanco delantal. Su Chaleco Chuunin estaba colgado en un locker. Shikaku tomo un pescado y lo miro

"Sabes?, pude haber evitado esto" miro al pescado entre sus manos "pude haberme ido con esa linda rubia que me sonreía, pero no, tenían que gustarme las morenas" El pescado era lo suficientemente sabio para no decir nada

"Oye Chico Pescado, deja de hablar con tu amiguito y trabaja, empieza a sacar tripas y cortar la cabezas" Yoshino le sonrió

Vio que el pescado fue el causante del comentario "Se sacar tripas y cortar cabezas, pero que esperas que haga con un pescado?" Yoshino rió y se fue de la cocina. Volteo a ver al pescado "definitivo, de ahora en adelante solo rubias y pelirrojas!" coloco el cuchillo a un lado y saco un filoso kunai "Lamento esto, en verdad desearía hacerlo a alguien más" entonces comenzó su trabajo

Xxxx

Al final, en la noche, Salio junto a ella y otros empleados

"Que te pareció tu primer día de trabajo?" lo miro sonriente

"debo admitir que estoy considerando regresar a la guerra"

Se encogió de hombros "Bueno, solo 179 días más"

"Porque haces esto?, porque no solo aceptas el dinero?"

"Contéstame, estoy haciendo tu vida miserable?"

"Si"

"Por eso" se dio la vuelta y se fue a casa "hasta maña chico pescado!"

Xxxx

"Porque llegas tarde?" Pregunto Chouza

"He estado ocupado" contesto, mirando el bar nerviosamente

"Apuesto que ocupado con una chica nueva" reprocho Inoichi "Ella es tan impresionante que hasta olvidas a tus amigos?, te hemos visto muy poco en la semana"

"No seas problemático, estaremos juntos los siguientes dos meses"

"Si, porque somos el equipo 10 en la guerra, pero en casa estamos juntos por ser amigos, no deberías dejar que una mujer se interponga entre tus amigos y tu" señalo Inoichi

"Chicos, le aseguro que no es eso" siguió viendo nerviosamente

"Que te pasa?" pregunto Chouza "Parece que esperas una emboscada"

"Solo veo si esta alguien"

"Quien?"

"Apuesto que esta preocupado por su nueva dama" dijo Inoichi

"Chicos, porque no vamos a otro lado" suplico Shikaku

"Siempre venimos aquí la noche antes de partir, es tradición" Dijo Chouza

"No empieces a echar a perder la tradición"

Fue entonces cuando la vio "Maldición" se escondió detrás de Chouza "No dejen que me vea"

"De quien hablas?" Inoichi miro hacia donde Shikaku "Estas saliendo con la 'Queen Bitch'! Shikaku eres un pequeño bastardo, por fin la conseguiste"

"No es así!, por favor chicos vámonos antes de que me vea"

"Creo que es tarde para eso, ella viene hacia acá" comento Inoichi

Ella llego a su mesa, traía puesto un vestido corto de color negro además de una gran sonrisa "Hola chico pescado" sin preguntar se sentó en su mesa

"Shikaku, ella esta usando tu pendiente?" pregunto Chouza incrédulo

"Chico pescado?" Inoichi miro a su amigo

"Acaso no les contó que el perdió esto en una competencia de beber?" pregunto juguetonamente. "O el hecho que esta trabajando en el restaurante de mi familia como el chico pescado, para obtenerlo de vuelta? Miren, traje fotos" Les mostró las fotografías

Mientras sus amigos miraban las fotos, el le ofreció una mirada asesina a esa mujer

Xxxx

Gora: Viva! Capitulo doble debido a mi inpuntualidad

Inner: eso es poco sabes ¬¬

Gora: cada dia te odio más. bueno espero que dejen reviews!


	5. Bromas y Venganzas

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-san, si me pertenecieran, Shikamaru ya seria oficialmente novio de Temari XD

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-san, si me pertenecieran, Shikamaru ya seria oficialmente novio de Temari XD. Y la historia es de **lord of the land of fire. **Que disfruten este capi.

XXXX

**Bromas y Venganzas**

…**.**

"lo extrañas?" Preguntó Suska a su hermana pequeña, mientras se ponían los delantales

"Estas loca?" Yoshino la miró fijamente "Es un idiota, lo odio"

Su hermana la miro "oh si, y por eso te aseguraste de poder verlo todo un año"

"Quise darle una lección por subestimar a las mujeres"

"Segura?, me he dado cuenta que pasas mucho tiempo en la cocina cuando el está aquí"

"Lo odio!, es por eso que me pase una hora con el y sus amigos diciéndoles como lo había derrotado" Su hermana la miro sorprendida "Qué?"

"Te tomaste la molestia de pasar una hora con el después del trabajo?, si que debes odiarlo"

"No es que estuviéramos en una cita!, De hecho el dijo que iba a vengarse ya que le devolviera su collar"

"Yoshino, hazme un favor"

"Cual?", la miro sospechando algo

"Hazme Dama de honor en tu boda"

"Baka!"

Xxxxxx

El le sonreía mientras salía del vestidor de chicos "Bienvenido, chico pescado"

"Es bueno estar de vuelta. Por cierto, no creas que he olvidado que me debes una por haberme humillado frente a mis amigos"

"Y que vas a hacer?" pregunto suavemente

El sonrió más "Digamos que no es sabio molestar a un shinobi, y menos uno con mis grandes habilidades"

"Estoy temblando de miedo" Dijo mientras se dirigía al vestidor de chicas y el a la cocina

En una hora de estar laborando estaba segura que algo andaba mal. La gente estaba riendo y murmurando alrededor de ella. Pero cuando preguntaba, nadie le decía algo. Pero lo más preocupante no eran las risas, sino una mujer rubia de mediana edad que parecía estarle coqueteando.

"Yoshino!" Su padre le grito

"Que?"

"Que hay detrás de tu uniforme?!"

Trato de voltear, y claramente vio unas letras en tinta negra. Pero como?, antes de ponérselo estaba segura de que estaba limpio. Así que se dirigió al baño de mujeres y en el espejo vio las palabras –Me gusta besar chicas-

Shikaku no se sorprendo al sentir el intento de asesinato cuando ella entro a la cocina. Miro su cara completamente roja "Pasa algo malo Yoshino?" pregunto inocentemente

"Bastardo!, Me Humillaste frente toda mi familia!"

"Bueno si tuvieras el suficiente valor para salir del closet, no hubieses necesitado mi ayuda"

"**No soy lesbiana**!!"

El negó con la cabeza "Tanta negación no es bueno para tu salud, he hablado con tu hermana. Porque no has mantenido una relación de más de dos semanas?"

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia, además de que los chicos con los que Salí, eran igual a ti, solo interesados en una cosa"

"Así que cambiaste de bando"

Sus puños se levantaron, queriendo partirle la cara al tonto que tenia en frente "No soy lesbiana!"

"Tu hermana cree que tal ves lo eres"

"Ella no cree eso"

Suska asomo su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina "De hecho hermanita, lo creo, pero no importa el estilo de vida que tengas te quiero de todas formas"

Yoshino miro fríamente a Shikaku, "Hare que te arrepientas de esto!"

"Esto me dijo una mujer muy problemática : Estoy temblando de miedo"

Salio de la cocina para cambiarse de uniforme

"Segura que no eres lesbiana?"

"Vuélveme a preguntar después, aun tengo que trabajar contigo varios meses"

Al día siguiente el estaba en su descanso para el almuerzo, con su sándwich de jamón. Aun no le gustaba el pescado así que siguió llevando su propio almuerzo. Llevaba medio sándwich y definitivamente algo estaba mal. Sintió mucho dolor en el estomago y antes de poder llegar al baño ya estaba vomitando. Después de 5 minutos, su estomago ya estaba vacío y sintió una presencia. Vio como ella ponía abajo una botella de ipecacuana

"Sabes, tienes que limpiar eso"

"Tu…"

"El trapeador y la cubeta están por allá"

Xxxxx

Al siguiente día Suska aun seguía sorprendida "No puedo creer que le hayas hecho eso"

"Creo que ya sabe que no debe meterse conmigo" Estaban en sus casilleros preparándose para trabajar

"No te preocupa que haga algo en contra tuya?"

"No se atrevería" Abrió su casillero y una avalancha de 50 cabezas de pescado cayeron sobre ella , simplemente se quedo ahí, estaba demasiado shockeada para gritar, su uniforme y su vestido nuevo estaban llenos de jugo de pescado

Suska suspiro "Oh si no se atrevería"

Corrió a la cocina y tomo un cuchillo "**Shikaku!" **

"Pasa algo Yoshino?" Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de que Yoshino comenzara a perseguirlo en la cocina

Xxxxxx

Esa tarde ella estaba esperándolo fuera del restaurante

"lamento haberte acuchillado"

Se encogió en hombros "Es solo una herida en la piel, he tenido peores"

"Estuve oliendo a pescado todo el día"

"Yo huelo a pescado todos los días"

"Pero tu no estas consiguiendo ningún consejo, Sabes que tendré que vengarme por eso?"

"Si, y yo tendré que tomar represalias"

"Claro" y comenzó a irse a casa

"Siempre te vas a casa sola?"

"Normalmente"

"Puedo acompañarte?"

"No". Y siguió su paso. No llevaba mucho y el ya iba a lado de ella "Te dije que no quiero que me lleves"

"Un caballero jamás deja a una dama ir sola"

"Puedo cuidarme sola"

"Lo se, aun me duelen las costillas a veces"

No pudo evitarlo y rió un poco. Cuando no actuaba como idiota podía ser divertido. Se encogió de hombros "Bueno, no me importa" Siguió caminando y el a su lado, en silencio .

Estuvieron así 20 minutos pero la caminata se acabo cuando se detuvieron frente a un edificio.

"Esta es mi…" Dijo mientras daba la vuelta para darle un sermón a Shikaku

Asintió "Buenas noches Yoshino" se dio la vuelta y camino por donde había llegado

"Eso es todo?" dijo sorprendida "No vas a tratar de convencerme de que te haga pasar?

"No lo haré, Estoy muy cansado y a habido muchas emociones por una noche", dijo eso y se fue de techo en techo quedando lejos de su vista

Yoshino se quedo parada un rato, tenia muchos sentimientos confundidos, Estaba sorprendida, una parte aliviada y inaparte muy pequeña, decepcionada. Movió la cabeza y se dirigió al edificio. Necesitaría una buena ducha para quitarse el olor a pescado.

Xxxxxx

Gora: weee!! A Yoshino ya le gusta Shikaku

Inner: Claro si Shikaku es tan lindo y sexy como su hijo

Gora: es mucho mayor que tu!

Inner: soy un inner no tengo edad ¬¬

Gora: cierto… Bueno díganme que tal el capitulo .


End file.
